survivorgsfandomcom-20200214-history
Why Would You Not Take Risks?
"Why Would You Not Take Risks?" is the fifteenth and final episode of SurvivORG: VanuORGtu. Challenges Final Five Immunity Challenge: Escape the Disasters: A Survivorg Gauntlet It's the gauntlet challenge! Follow the instructions given to you by the bot. No further information. Fastest wins. Day 31: Final 5 Immunity Challenge - "The SurvivORG Gauntlet" The Final 5 Challenge for The Birbs was the famous SurvivORG Gauntlet, which was a runthrough of assorted previous challenges that were used during VanuORGtu, including a jigsaw puzzle, a captcha, and a slide puzzle, among others. The players had to complete the challenges in order for the fastest time. Vulture, Trey, David and Max managed to complete the Gauntlet. Vulture finished 4th with a time of 43:46, Trey finished 3rd with a time of 38:43, Max finished 2nd with a time of 33:39, and David smashed the competition with a time of 11 minutes and 22 seconds for his 5th Individual Immunity win of the season. Winner: '''David Final Immunity Challenge - The Live One '''Challenge: Natural Disaster Trivia Players must race to earn points by answering a variety of disaster related trivia questions. Day 33: Final 4 Immunity Challenge - "The Live One" The 4 remaining The Birbs members came in for their Final Immunity Challenge, which consisted of the players being given a sheet of natural disaster-related trivia questions, which they then had to answer correctly to unlock channels and claim them with correct answers. Max and Jaye each scored 3 correctly, while Vulture had 5 correct answers, but David came from behind to clutch out a 6-5-3-3 FIC victory for his 6th Individual Immunity win, tying Mauka from ORG Stars for the most in one season. 'Winner: 'David Tribal Council Final Five Tribal Day 32: F5 Tribal Council The next Tribal Council for The Birbs came after the stressful and tenuous F6 Tribal Council, where a tie vote resulted in Jaye flipping and Lime being sent home in the revote. David won immunity, and most of the players looked towards him to see where the vote was going to go. He wanted Trey to go home to consolidate power and continue the pendulum, and the rest of the players agreed, although Max did not vote Trey deliberately due to prior connections, despite knowing he was going. Trey was voted out 3-2, with Vulture receiving 2 votes, becoming the 7th member of the VanuORGtu Jury. Final Four Tribal Day 34: F4 Tribal Council After the Final 5 Tribal Council for The Birbs, it was announced that there would be a Final 3 during the season, and this would be the last Tribal Council in which someone was voted out of the game. After David won Final Immunity, one of the other 3 had to go, and the core alliance of Vulture-David-Jaye, all original Yasur, pledged to vote out Max due to him being a potential FTC threat, and at Tribal Council the three voted for him while he voted for Jaye, going out 3-1 and becoming the Final Juror of SurvivORG: VanuORGtu. Final Tribal Council Jurors and their FTC Votes: 11th Place: Taco -> David 10th Place: Justin -> Vulture 9th Place: Hope -> Jaye 8th Place: Martin -> Vulture 7th Place: Captain -> David 6th Place: Lime -> David 5th Place: Trey -> David 4th Place: Max -> David David won VanuORGtu by a vote of 5-2-1 over Vulture and Jaye. Trivia * By winning the Final Immunity Challenge, David became the second player to win 6 Immunity Challenges in a single season, after Mauka in ORG Stars. He would go on to set the record for Immunity Challenges won by a winner in the same season. * The Final 3 was composed of all original Yasur, who lost the first 3 challenges of the game. * David received votes at every merge Tribal Council he was not immune for. * David's 3 correct Immunity Idol plays as well as the negation of 17 votes in total were both SurvivORG records. __FORCETOC__